


Tiktok Challenge

by kimashlip



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, TikTok, lipsoul, other members in unnie line were just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimashlip/pseuds/kimashlip
Summary: Doing the Kissing My Bestfriend Challenge, famous Tiktok user Kim Jungeun wants to surprise her fans and she just hope it'll turn out great. Both on her Tiktok account and her relationship with her bestfriend Jung Jinsol.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Tiktok Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another one-shot and I hope you'll like it. Enjoy another LipSoul fic.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the errors in advance, I haven't proofread it yet.

Kim Jungeun, a famous Tiktok user in the city along with her close friends Kim Jiwoo, Ha Sooyoung, Viian Wong, and Jo Haseul. It’s been 2 years since the first day she started using the app and after a year of doing beauty tips and dance challenges, she gained almost two hundred thousands of followers. And now that it is her second anniversary on Tiktok, she wants to boom everyone with a surprising video but she doesn’t know what to do or cover.

“Jungie, have you finished your case study already?” The woman on her side with raven hair asks.

The raven haired in question is her best friend, Jung Jinsol, a marine biology student and also a volleyball captain of the university. Everyone knows the raven as she leads the volleyball team as their libero and so far her year as their batch’s captain flows well and in favor. Jinsol is also known as one of the brainy students in their department, making the students from freshmen year to senior year admires her.

Beautiful, has a big sexy brain, holding a good record for her great personality, a varsity student and everything that people searching in a girl, Jinsol has those. No wonder why people describe her as the perfect student of UCLA.

And even Jungeun cannot help but to admire the older and feel something inside her stomach. She secretly admits to herself that she’s lucky to share a square room with the Jung Jinsol and get close with her.

“Hmm… not yet, but I can do it later.” Jungeun responds to her dorm mate, making the raven let out a chuckle and shakes her head in amazement.

Jungeun spends her time mostly on her phone yet she can still manage to finish every school work she has and get high remark after. Sometimes Jinsol treats her with desserts as a reward after topping an exam or making a good work on a subject.

Little did Jinsol knows, her generosity and care to the younger makes Jungeun more motivated to do better on her academics.

“Recording tiktok videos again?”

Turning her study chair to face the lying law student, Jinsol watches Jungeun nods and rolls on her bed. “Yeah, but I don’t have any idea what to do though. It’s my second year on Tiktok and I want to surprise my followers, like big time.” The younger says.

“Ask Jiwoo or any of our friends? I’m sure they can help you in that.” Jinsol suggests before turning her attention back to the thick books scattered on top of her study table.

“Ah right! Maybe I should ask Jiwoo. Thanks for the idea, babe.”

After thanking the older, Jungeun types a message to Jiwoo, asking for a suggestion or challenge to do, and she waits patiently for the other Tiktok star to reply.

To: Dong dong

‘why not?’ dance challenge? I heard that it is loona’s new title track and everyone’s covering their dance steps on tiktok. try to cover them too, jungie.

From: Wooming

‘Why Not?’ Dance Challenge?

Jungeun needs to learn the steps first before she’ll cover her ultimate girl group’s new song.

To: Wooming

Any other suggestions?

From: Dong dong

Jungeun texted the younger again and after a minute, she feels her phone in her hands buzzes.

To: Dong dong

prank? idk. try to prank jinsol. HAHAHA

From: Wooming

Again, the law student thinks for a moment about the suggestion and she shakes her head after imagining the raging Jung Jinsol.

She hasn’t met that side of her best friend yet and she does have no plan to.

To: Wooming

And make her kick me out from our dorm? No.

From: Dong dong

To: Dong dong

geez, just do the kissing my bestfriend challenge or whatever, dong -_-

From: Jiwooming

“Kissing my best friend challenge?” Jungeun whispers to herself as she furrows her eyebrow and thinks about the viral challenge circulating around Tiktok for little while.

Some turned into good result, while some went to the other way.

And maybe, just maybe, Jungeun wants to know how her best friend would react if she kiss her and how it feels like to share a kiss with Jinsol.

“Ah no!”

“Jungeun? What’s wrong?”

Gaining the older woman’s attention by screaming, Jungeun quickly hides her red face on the pillow beside her. “Nothing. Sorry if I disturbed you.’’

Jinsol’s eyebrows turn inwards due to confusion but she decides to let her best friend’s sudden scream pass.

Maybe Jungeun just saw a bug or something.

“Okay, but tell me if something bothers you.” Jinsol says carefully to the younger and Jungeun raises her head from the pillow, discovering a soft smile plastered on the raven’s face.

“Yeah. Thanks, Sol.”

After that, Jinsol goes back to her study, and she doesn’t have any idea about what’s running on her best friend’s mind at that moment.

Jungeun stares at the busy older and her brain fly to the certain challenge again.

Sure, she’ll surprise everyone when she’ll do that challenge. To think that her video shows her kissing the Jung Jinsol, everyone including their friends will definitely get shock.

So, should she do it or not?

If she does, what would happen next? Will Jinsol and her friendship turn into awkward one? Maybe, especially that she doesn’t know if the older swings that way.

She can’t risk their friendship. No.

But she can explain to Jinsol after their kiss if ever, right?

Maybe taking a big risk wouldn’t hurt…

“Darn it. I don’t care. I’ll do it.” Jungeun whispers before moving her thumb to bring her phone to Tiktok app.

She carefully picks a song to fit the challenge and sets the device on a place carefully that can record her and Jinsol. After she finished the preparation, she lets out a nervous exhale before clicking the record button and approaches the still studying raven.

“Hey… Sol?” Trying to gain her best friend’s attention, Jungeun called the older and poked her shoulder at the same time.

The song plays loudly at the background, and Jungeun knows that her time is getting shorter. If she fails this one, she might run out from their dorm after.

Jinsol drops her pen on her notebook before facing the younger and she shows a caring smile, “Jungie? You need somethi-“

Without any warning, Jungeun leans forward to her best friend and plants her lips on Jinsol’s.

Everything went fuzzy after, the famous Tiktok user feels dizzy while keeping her eyes close and her lips still attach to the soft ones that Jung Jinsol owns. Jungeun cannot believe she stole a kiss from her best friend.

But the next thing happens surprises her more, slender fingers start to caress her left jaw and Jinsol pulls her even closer to her addictive pair of lips that is starting to move in such a slow pace. Jungeun finds herself responding to the older and their slow innocent kiss turns into passionate heating ones before they both lean away to catch their own breathe.

“What was that for?” Jinsol whispers after gaining her breathe and Jungeun just remains silent, still unable to digest what happened.

The song in the background already stopped, but the younger doesn’t care and just stares at her best friend’s confused yet grinning face.

It turns out well, isn’t it?

“I… ah- I’m sorry!” Jungeun suddenly shouts, making Jinsol backs away but leans in again after seeing the younger’s ears and cheeks turning into shade of red.

“Huh? Why, Jungie?” Jinsol asks.

The temperature around them is turning hot, but only to Jungeun.

Sweat runs down on her temple as she tries to find an answer to the older.

It was just a question why she apologized, why can’t she answer it? She just needs to explain everything but after what happened, her brain doesn’t work enough to make her reply.

“Do you like me, Jungeun?”

She hasn’t respond to the previous question, yet Jinsol asked another question to the younger.

How can I answer that?

Jungeun admires her best friend since the first day they’ve met, and after Jinsol dropped the question, it slowly sinks to Jungeun that her admiration was completely long gone and replaced by more serious and romantic feeling.

I like her.

“Because I do like you.”

Oh my God!

Jungeun’s eyes widen and her sanity comes back to her in instant. “What?!”

“I like you, Jungeun.” Jinsol confesses before biting her lower lip. “And I thought you like me too since you kissed me.” She softly adds, slowly getting shy and nervous too.

Jungeun is still in shock, but she knows that she should respond quickly or it might turn into a disaster. And so, she leans again to give the older a peck on the lips and confess, “I like you too.”

“Wait, really?!”

Nodding her head to confirm her confession, Jinsol pulls her to sit on her lap after and she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her waist tightly. Jungeun shyly snakes her own around her best friend’s neck and she buries her face on her shoulder.

Both of them remain silent. Jinsol celebrates internally, while Jungeun still tries to calm her racing heartbeat.

Everything is so sudden.

Earlier, she was just thinking about the feeling of her best friend’s lips on hers and now that she finished her Tiktok- wait, her Tiktok video!

Jungeun quickly turns her head to look at her phone and she discovers that it went black screen already, so she assumes it ended a little while ago.

I guess it was a success?

“Where are you looking at?”

Turning her head back to the woman in front of her, Jungeun shakes her head before snuggling her face to Jinsol’s neck. “Just… checking if my Tiktok video is already done.”

“Oh! You were recording something? What is it?” The raven interrogates.

“Kissing my best friend challenge.” Jungeun shyly answers.

Jinsol lets out a loud laugh, making the younger frowns and hit her shoulder while turning into red face again. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry, Jungie.” Trying to calm herself, Jinsol gives the blushing law student in her arms a kiss on a cheek. “I didn’t know you were doing that challenge.”

“It’s… It’s okay. It turned out great so…”

“Want to kiss again? But as girlfriends now?”

Huh?!

Leaning away and facing the older woman, Jungeun widens her eyes again, “are you serious?” she asks.

Jinsol nods while chuckling, “yeah. Come here, give me kisses.”

Before Jungeun could react, Jinsol already landed her lips on hers and before she can realize it, she’s slowly closing her eyes again and responds to the kiss.

Spending their afternoon exchanging kisses and uploading their video, the dorm mates enjoy each other’s company until night. And the next day Jungeun checks her latest uploaded Tiktok video, it already reaches thousands of likes and hundreds of comments.

@s.young: woah, u rlly did the kissing my best friend challenge with jinsol?!!

@iam_vivi: I’m suddenly home of phobic (but congrats tho)

@johajiiin: go gAYS!!!!!

@jiwooyah: SEE!!!!!! U GOT GF BCS OF MY SUGGESTION AND SURPRISED EVERYONE!!! A WIN-WIN <3333

Jungeun chuckles while reading her friends’ comments and she nods when she reaches Jiwoo’s.

It is a win-win indeed, she gained more followers on her account and she also gained a girlfriend in life.

Maybe she should treat Jiwoo later that day for suggesting the challenge.

But after cuddling with her best friend slash new girlfriend Jung Jinsol on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my another story!! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, congrats LOONA and Orbits for setting new records! We did great, guys. :]]]
> 
> Continue streaming Why Not and may we have 2nd win this comeback. 
> 
> Congratulations again, everyone!! #StreamWhyNot
> 
> And if you have time or if you want, visit me on my cc or twt: @kimashlip 👀


End file.
